


Gateway to Somewhere

by Chanlyeya, FurorNocturna



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Spirited Away, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen, Intergenerational friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Preteen Flirting Skills™, Slow Burn, Some Graphic Violence, Swearing, These Goddamn Virgins, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanlyeya/pseuds/Chanlyeya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurorNocturna/pseuds/FurorNocturna
Summary: In light of her father's passing, Becca and Zach take Isabella out to the Gales' country home in hopes a change of pace might lift her spirits. They never make it, and both Zach and Becca disappear.To get her friends back, Isabella will have to enter the world of fae and find a way to free them from their fates. Luckily, a certain dragon is there to do all he can to help her reach her goal and return her to the human world, safe and sound.





	1. Tabi-Tabi Po

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D
> 
> Apparently, this will be the first multichaptered fic for The Letter :3 This idea is all Nighty's, who was kind enough to allow me to adopt this baby for shared custody. She doesn't yet have an AO3 account, but, as soon as she receives one, she'll be added properly as co-author. For now, just stare at her beautiful, lovely name as you lament the inability to click on it ꉂ (ᵔ̴̶̤᷄ꇴ ॣᵔ̴̶̤᷅⌯))л̵ʱªʱª⁎*.＊
> 
> So, to make things less confusing; any foreword will be me, all end notes will be nighty. 
> 
> Tabi-Tabi Po, by the way, is a way of showing respect and asking for safe passage from spirits and elementals in the Philippines, as the Filipinos on the discord were kind enough to provide. Any cultural accuracies are thanks to them; any inaccuracies are all mine own doing. Nighty does a good job of thanking everyone, but, wanted to give a special shout out to [Bibi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliobasilisk/pseuds/Bibliobasilisk) for beta'ing. I drag you into all sorts of fandoms, but, you still slave away for me. Love you!

The sun peeked through the trees, getting in her eyes, and forcing Isabella to readjust her position. Her head was pressed against the window of the car, which she was attempting to use it as a makeshift pillow, but every bump and swerve she felt tenfold, keeping her awake. Becca and Zach spoke in hushed tones, as though they were  aware of her intentions to sleep, but what would normally guarantee to lull her into oblivion did little more than get on her nerves.

She didn’t even want to be here, some miles away from Luxbourne in the middle of who knows where, but Becca had been insistent that it would be _good_ for her. Get her mind off things; as though moving past her Papa’s death was just that easy. She wanted to be home; not in her tiny apartment in Luxbourne, but back in the Philippines where she could properly mourn with her Mama and siblings. She wanted to see them, embrace them, and curl up with them, as she cried until she drained herself of tears.

It was a thought she had almost put into action. A flight home was expensive, true, but she recently received a large commission, and with her father no longer needing it—

“Belle? How’re you holding up?”

Isabella didn’t shift her gaze away from the window, but nevertheless felt Rebecca’s stern, pink eyes on her from the rearview mirror. Maybe, if she failed to acknowledge her, Becca would give up. She doubted it; the last four times had proved fruitless, and the redhead easily rivaled her in stubbornness. It was annoying at the best of times; now, it was just downright irritating.

“Belle?” She continued to prod, until, finally, Isabella settled on giving her a curt nod. Whether she failed to catch it, or she was expecting _more_ , Rebecca wasn’t going to let the subject  drop there. “With _words_ , please?”

Isabella was about to say something scathing, if only to get Becca to _shut up_ , as she was _not_ in the mood, when Zach interjected, knowing them well enough to know how to stop an argument before it officially started.

“Come on guys,” he said. “We’re here to relax, not fight. Becca, let’s just...give Bella some time. We did kinda spring this on her.”

“We didn’t _spring_ this on her, Zachary. We’ve been planning it all week!” was Becca’s brusque riposte.

“I said I didn’t want to go,” Isabella reminded them, in case they hadn’t gathered as much from her objections to the idea.

“No, but you haven’t wanted to go _anywhere_ since you got the news Belle. It’s been over a week!” She stopped, took a breath, only exhaling after a few seconds. It was a gesture Isabella had come to be acquainted with quite well in their friendship; it was her way of reminding herself to not let her emotions get the better of her. It was exactly what she did when dealing with her students.

“Look, Belle, we’re just trying to look out for you,” she continued. “It’s not healthy to stay cooped up in your room all the time. A bit of fresh air will do you some good; some time away from the city and Briar Realty would be a nice change of pace. We’re just...worried about you, Belle.”

And there it was; Becca’s _mom_ voice. That tone she had perfected that always made Isabella feel like a child getting scolded, and, normally, it managed to guilt her like nothing else. Lately, it was just belittling. She may be the youngest of the three, but she was still an adult! This time, Isabella turned away from the car window to glare back, catching Becca’s eye in the rearview mirror. Her own eyes narrowed in turn, and she opened her mouth to throw whatever insults she could muster in her patented indignant tone, but Zach beat her to it.

“You said that this was your family’s country home, Becca?” he asked.

Becca didn’t look ready to drop it, if her continued narrowed stare was any indication, but she recognized an olive branch when it was offered, and she took it. Breaking eye contact with Isabella, she turned to Zach, but not in such a manner as to leave Isabella out entirely, no matter how much she may have wished it.

“Right,” she said, “and I really do think you’re _both_ going to love the cottage. It’s been awhile since I’ve been, and with Mum and Da wrapped up with traveling constantly for work for the last little while, it may be a bit dusty, but nothing too bad. We do have a cleaner who visits once a month when we’re out. It’s quaint, nothing like the manor Isabella sold a few weeks back, but it’s large enough that we’ll each have our own room. It’s on the top of the hill, overlooking the forest; the view is _sublime_! Perhaps you could take a few pictures of the area for inspiration for your next production, Zachary.”

“Maybe,” he said with a small chuckle, though somewhat forced. He was still not quite over the reception of _Bleu Foncé_ , but Becca wasn’t going to wallow in his self doubt. “Any particular spots you recommend I snap some shots of?”

Isabella cast Zach a small smile in thanks before returning her gaze back to the window. How he managed to distract Becca into another discussion, on top of leaving her alone (whether the Scotswoman realized it or not), was nothing short of a miracle, and she certainly wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth. Faraway amber eyes observed the scenery passing by with numb interest. Isabella couldn’t remember drifting off, or how much time had passed since, but she awoke with a start to Zach gently shaking her shoulder.

“Sorry about that. We were loathe to wake you, but we’re just about there,” Rebecca explained softly. It took another moment for Isabella to realize that the car was in park, when Becca continued, “Right over there, on that hill, is the Gales’ cottage.”

Following the direction she was pointing, Isabella spotted the domicile. Even at a distance, the home gave off a cozy and welcoming feel to it. From what little details she could distinguish, it was fairly large, but not dauntingly so, and had a modest elegance in the simplicity of its architecture. No wonder Becca had been so adamant they have their stay here; with the lush surrounding forests, it seemed as if they entered a fairytale. Nonetheless, it didn’t do much to diminish Isabella’s unwillingness towards making the trip she wanted no part of.

“We’ll have to cut through the forest, but it won’t be much longer. Just another minute or so and we'll be there,” she declared.

The silence resumed as Becca started the engine and turned onto the dirt path that lead through the forest. Despite the transition from asphalt to gravel, the ride remained relatively smooth. The view wasn’t a bad switch of scenery either. Being late in the October month, a good portion of the trees were bare of leaves. Those that weren’t were adorned with the autumnal color palette of reds, yellows, oranges, purples, and the occasional remaining greens. A picturesque capture of the haunting beauty of the season. The kind that inspired the immortal preservation and cachet on a canvas—

Isabella gave a small scowl as she banished the traitorous thoughts. She wouldn’t stand for toying with ideas that would amount to nothing of substance. Hopefully it wouldn’t be much longer to their destination. Then she could block out any thinking with a long nap on an actual bed.

Five minutes came and went. Then ten minutes. As they approached the fifteenth minute marker, Isabella’s patience started to wither. “Are you sure you know where you’re going?” she asked.

“Yes, Belle. I know my way around here,” Becca soughed, though with a slight edge. No one said anything after that. That is, until another ten minutes later.

“Becca—”

“I _said_ I’ve got it.”

“Do you? You said ‘it won’t be much longer’! That it’d only be ‘another minute or so’ until we get there, but it’s been nearly half an hour! Just admit that you’re lost!” Isabella shot back.

“A’ight, let’s all just settle down, now—”

“I’m- we’re _not_ bloody lost! I know my way to my own country home!”

“Do you?” challenged the brunette. “Wouldn’t we have arrived already at this point then? You said it yourself that you haven’t been to the place for some time, so it’s all the more likely you _did_ forget the way! Don’t make the rest of us suffer because _you_ made a mistake!”

“Don’t you _dare_ try to pin this all on me, Isabella! Yes, we’re a bit... _inconvenienced_ at the moment, but it hardly equates to a fraction of how much you’ve spent complaining the whole ride. Frankly, I’m growing tired of your sore attitude!” Becca snapped.

“Well can you _blame_ me? I’ve just lost my Papa, and instead of leaving me to mourn in peace, you’ve dragged me out on a trip I never got any say in attending, of which now we’ve gotten lost on the way, and you won’t get off my case on how I should be enjoying myself when we’ve been in the car for hours on end and you won’t stop to figure out where we are because of your damn pride!?”

“Would _you_ care to drive then?” Rebecca retorted in askance. “Oh wait, you don’t have a license, _nor_ do you have _any_ idea of where to go at all! So in conclusion, you have absolutely no right to be criticising my own driving ability when you have none at all!”

“Alright, _enough_!” Zach yelled. “Becca, stop the car.”

“Excuse me? You're taking _her_ side on this!” Becca demanded, affronted. “Are you really condoning this behavior of her’s, Zachary?! I had hoped you'd at least have faith in my driving capability!”

“I’m _not_ taking anyone’s side, and this isn’t just about how long it’s taking to reach the house, Rebecca,” Zach replied, startling both girls with a rare sharpness in his tone. “ _Both_ of y’all have been on and off at each other’s throats this whole trip, and there’s only so much more I can take of it! We’re all on edge; a quick break from the drive to stretch our legs and clear our heads would do everyone some good to get rid of the tension. And if you two need to vent things out some more, do it where we’re not in a moving vehicle and running the risk of getting all three of us in an accident ‘cause you’re distracted!”

Rebecca whipped her head to the side to face him, scarlet in the face with fury. “ _I_ am _perfectly_ able–”

“BECCA! _Watch the road_!”

Slamming the brakes, the car skidded to a harsh stop just shy of colliding with a jagged boulder just off the side of the path. The fact that Becca had strayed off the road at all whilst driving was very sobering to both girls, let alone their close call with crashing. Cautiously, all three shared a look, not saying a word. Still reeling from the near-collision, the friends gave a simultaneous sigh of relief.

“You’re right, Zachary,” Rebecca conceded quietly, as she pulled alongside the shoulder of the road and parked the car. “We all could use a break from driving for a bit.”

They stayed in the car for a few moments, each giving their hearts time to return to a normal pace. Zach was the first to exit, suggesting that they take this break to have their lunch, and made his way to the trunk of the car. Becca followed shortly after, and helped him unload the cooler and blanket, but Isabella stayed just a moment longer. She wasn’t going to stay long, not as she watched the two set up a little ways away from where they parked, but she wanted to enjoy a moment of solitude, no matter how miniscule. It was only after they had everything ready that Isabella got up to join them.

After sitting in the car for so long, being able to stand up and move about was a welcomed change. They had been driving for hours, and though she had been able to stretch out in the back seat, it was nice to not be confined for once. Tensions were still high between them, but it was no longer as hostile as before. Regardless of how irritable as she was, Bella could never fully begrudge Zach’s cooking. Not with a protesting stomach, anyways.

She nibbled on a sandwich and swiped a few cinnamon rolls for herself as well. The three ate their meal in silence. The air had yet to clear completely, and Isabella hadn't the energy to eat much. Packaging what was left of the rolls, she excuse herself with the intention of returning to the car. Not wanting to force herself back in the car just yet, she followed her thoughts as they wandered.

She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be _anywhere_. She just wanted to _sleep_ ; make up for all the days she awoke with the sun and let the month pass her by. She still needed to work; Karen and Niko were still in college and needed the funds, but things would be easier. With Mama going back to work eventually, just small, odd jobs, and now that medical bills were no longer an issue…

She stopped that line of thinking before it got any further. If she wasn’t careful, she might fool herself into believing there was a _bright_ side to this tragedy; but what could be bright in the death of a good man, and a wonderful father? He was the one that convinced her to pursue her dreams, and he was the one that worked hard so she could reap the rewards; she might not have finished her degree, but she certainly started it, thanks to him. So when he got worse, when hospitalization was inevitable, Isabella wasted no thought on dropping out and finding a way to pay for the best treatment.

It was pointless though. Thousands of miles away, selling houses of all things to earn an income, and it still wasn’t good enough. She couldn’t _save_ him, and she felt foolish for having tried. If she finished her degree, at least she would’ve given him what he wanted.

She didn’t regret it though. If she had another chance, even knowing the outcome, she would do it all over again. He wanted her to finish, and as much as she wanted to give back and realize his wishes, she wanted her Papa _more._

She stopped as she felt pinpricks at the back of her eyes. She didn’t want to cry anymore, not here where Becca and Zach would surely notice and bring it up. She didn’t want to talk about it, and lately that seemed to be the only thing they asked. She knew they were just looking out for her, and she was thankful, but it wasn’t something she was yet ready to deal with.

Calming her breath and taking a moment to get her mind off things, Isabella looked around and took in the scenery. In truth, she had no idea where she was; she hadn’t really been paying attention as she walked, and the vehicle was nowhere in sight. There weren’t any distinguishing landmarks for her to note, except for in the near distance, what looked like a circle of mushrooms.

Curious, she approached. Indeed, there were fungi and mycelium forming a wide circle of about four meters in diameter. Leaves littered the ground, but seemed to avoid the inside of the circle. It was an elemental’s circle, like her Mama used to tell her about. She kept a respectable distance away, just close enough to see in detail and no closer. She didn’t want to accidentally step in and get sick, or worse, disappear. God forbid she risk invoking the wrath of the resident spirit(s) for trespassing or disturbing the formation.

And yet, despite knowing the danger of the circle, she found a part of her wanting to test the theory. If she entered its area, would she truly fall sick, or find herself whisked away to a different world? It seemed unlikely; it was a ring of mushrooms, and yet that nagging thought to give it a _try_ just wouldn’t leave her.

So she stood, not one foot away from the edge of the circle, not approaching, but neither distancing herself as she ought to. She just...stood and _watched_ , as though expecting something to occur, though she hadn’t an idea what. Her grounded beliefs in the superstitious vehemently dictated she not gamble with the consequences of which crossing the fairy ring would bring, but still Isabella heeded the unspoken beckoning to come closer–

“-Bella? Isabella!”

Becca’s shouting pulled her out of the stupor and at once, her body suddenly felt lighter and off-balance, like a burdening weight was relieved from her back and shoulders. Turning away from the ring, Isabella saw her friends hurriedly approaching to make their way over to her side. In an instant, Rebecca was fussing, as fair-skinned hands made contact to give her a checking over.

“You shouldn’t wander off on your own like that without telling anyone!” Becca chided, but more concerned than angry. “It scared the life out of us when we started to think we wouldn't be able to find you! I would hate for you to get lost in these woods.”

“I’m fine, guys,” Isabella sighed, swatting Becca off of her. “I just went for a walk to clear my head of some things, and I ended up going off further than I intended.”

“Could you _not_ have stayed to the path at least? Stray any further and we might not have been able to find you.”

Isabella rolled her eyes, falling into step behind them as they lead her back to the car. “I said I’m fine, and you found me, so I don't see what the issue is.”

“The _issue_ ,” Becca intoned, “is that we've been looking for you for _half an hour_ and you refused to answer your damn phone! We were seriously worried something might have happened!”

That startled her. She hadn't realized so much time had passed, and, digging out her phone, she noted the eight missed calls all from Becca, as well as one from Zach. She hadn't heard it ring, and she moved to take it off silent, only to note that the ringer was already on. She increased the volume by a couple of notches, before pocketing it once more.

“Honestly, I wish you’d stop making us worry so much.” Isabella heard Rebecca sigh in exasperation.

She waited until Becca moved further away, before muttering under her breath. “God, would you stop harping?”

Becca stopped, and turned to face her. She did not look pleased. Becca heard her, she knew she did, and yet she still asked, “Excuse me?”

“Would you stop _harping?_ ” Isabella repeated, louder this time. Zach immediately looked uncomfortable as he stepped forward to place himself between them, but Isabella closed the distance too quickly. “All you've been doing since you've found out about Papa is _harp_ about one thing or another!”

A flash of hurt crossed her eyes, but Becca hide it quickly as she crossed her arms in annoyance. “I've only been so called _‘harping’_ because _you_ haven't bothered to take care of yourself! You went two days without food before I forced you to _eat_ something!”

“As if you’ve never neglected your own health before!”

“This isn't about me, it's about you!”

“Guys, why don't we—”

“Of _course_ it's about me because _when has Rebecca Gales ever done anything wrong?”_

“You _know_ that’s not what I meant!”

“Guys, I _really_ think—”

“Isn't it? Because all you've done these last few days is _complain_. 'You should go out more', 'you should clean up more', 'you should do this and do that'; _fuck_ , you even brought up my _drawing,_ as though that would magically fix everything!”

“Is it so wrong that I encourage you to pursue your interests and dreams? Besides, didn’t you say your father _wanted_ you to pursue it?”

“Don’t talk about Papa when you don’t know anything about him!”

“Do you realize just how ridiculous you’re being right now!?”

“ _Me_?! Oh! Sure, _I'm_ the ridiculous one. Forgive me, oh gracious Saint Rebecca Gales, that I’m not jumping with joy, to be on a trip I wanted _no part of_ , on top of being probed and interrogated into talking about subjects I'd rather not talk about and treating me like a child!”

“I wouldn't have to if you didn't insist on behaving like one!”

Isabella saw red. “Oh, just stop! You're _not_ my mom! You never _were_ my mom, no one _asked_ you to be Mama’s stand-in, so _stop_ pretending to be her!”

“I'm not! I'm your friend!”

“Sure doesn't feel like it!”

“Come on, guys,” Zach started to plead. Isabella then rounded on him.

“You just stay out of this!”

“ _Don't take your anger with me out on him_!” Rebecca warned venomously. “Zachary has done nothing to warrant that!”

“Well, he helped you in dragging me here _against my will!_ ”

“We’re just trying to stop you from following your father to the grave!”

“Becca!” Zach hissed, pushing Becca back gently by the shoulder before turning to Isabella. “Belle, she—”

“WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST _BACK_ _OFF_!” Isabella screamed. “I should’ve just gone back home the day I heard the news! Why did I even bother to stick around Luxbourne when there's _no reason for me to even stay here anymore_!”

With a huff, Isabella stormed past them and back in the direction of the car. Not once did she look back at her so-called “friends” or the devastation that struck their faces at her words, but she couldn’t hear them following. She continued until she reached the car, and kicked the tire when she found the doors locked.

Frustrated, she dropped to the ground, putting her head between her knees as she tried to calm down. She wanted to go home. To her _real_ home; back to the Philippines with her family. There was no point in her staying in England. She never meant to stay long from the start; only until Papa got better so that he could work again, then return home. Simple. Papa was supposed to get better eventually, and with his medical bills no longer being an issue, she could return and work _there_.

But it didn’t work out like that, and now she was thousands of miles away from her family when she craved them most; she was stuck here in the backwater regions of Scotland. Luxbourne would’ve been preferable, though it too had nothing left for her there.

No, that wasn't true, she knew. Deep down, she knew _exactly_ why she didn't take the first flight back after her Mama called in tears to tell her Papa had died in his sleep from his illness. In the six years she spent in Luxbourne, short at it may be, she didn't completely hate it. It didn't hold a candle to her home country, but it had its own charm she came to appreciate. Of course, though it wasn't intended, she grew attached to the city, and the friends she made there. Even as she seethed and raged at them, a part of her was always grateful for their presence.

She took a deep breath. Becca had been unfair with that comment about following her dad, true, but she _knew_ it came from the right place. Both Becca and Zach had been trying to help her through her loss, and she had been awful to them since Papa’s death. Even Becca’s fixation on her drawing had all come from an attempt to reignite her zest for life, and Isabella had done nothing but lash out at her. As awful as Becca’s comment had been, Isabella’s had been worse.

Taking a few deep breaths, she steeled her resolve to apologize. She hated fighting with family, and family was more than just blood. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back, letting out a breath she held a few seconds too long before standing and brushing herself off, making her way from from whence she came.

“Guys? Becca? Zach?” she called. “Look, I'm sorry about what I said and being so difficult this past week. I didn't mean it, and neither of you deserved being lashed out at like that.”

She got no response, which was strange. Surely they couldn’t have gotten far from where she left them. They weren’t going to wander off after lecturing her for doing exactly that, and but even once she reached the patch of trees where she stormed off, there were no signs of her friends anywhere.

“Becca? Zach? Guys? You there?”

She shouted for them some more as she searched about the surrounding area, but there was nothing. After a few minutes, Isabella decided to try reaching them on their phones. Praying for a working signal, she dialed up Becca’s number. Hearing the ring of her call going through allowed her to release the breath she was holding, but it just kept ringing until finally it picked up.

“Oh thank God, Becca, where—”

‘ _Rebecca Gales here. You’ve reached my voicemail. Sorry I can’t get to you right now. Oh! And if this is Isabella, yes, you’re free—'_

She hung up before the message was finished and tried the call again. This time, when it reached voicemail she left a short message asking her to return her call. Giving up on hers, she called Zach’s phone, which picked up after two rings.

“Zach, where the heck—”

_'The number you have dialed is not in service. Please check the number, and try your call again. This is a recording.'_

The automated voice dashed her hopes, and she tried once more, only to get the same message. She tried to convince herself there wasn’t anything wrong; they were in the middle of nowhere, and though her connection was stellar, maybe Zach had a different provider? One whose coverage wasn’t as good. She tried, but her heart dropped nonetheless at the message as she started to grow frantic as she looked for them.

She went back to calling Becca’s phone as she made her way through the woods, on the off chance she had just put her phone on silence and would pick up. Ring six times, go to voice mail, hang up, call again, ring six times, go to voice mail, hang up, and repeat. She was calling for a seventh time, when she heard it.

Becca’s ringtone. That annoying screech whose sole purpose was to demand someone pick up. She had complained about it more times then she could count, but Becca had just said it did it’s job, and she saw no reason to switch it up. Now, it called to her like a beacon, and she followed it until she once more found herself in front of the elemental’s circle, no Zach or Becca in sight.

Catching a flash of pink amongst the brown leaves, Isabella bent down and picked up Becca’s phone, canceling her call as she did so. Becca wouldn’t have dropped this, and if she had, she wouldn’t have left it simply lying around. Seeing as it was right next to the circle, she believed she knew what occurred.

Her legs buckled, and she dropped to her knees. “Please, _no_ ,” she begged, hoping whatever spirit had taken her friends would give them back. She had just lost Papa, she couldn’t lose them too.

Of course, nothing happened. The circle remained as empty as it had when she arrived, and the wind blew around her, she could practically feel whatever spirit taunt her. _If you want them, come and get them_ , it goaded.

Her Mama had told all she knew about the supernatural, and the rules one had to follow to not fall victim. With the spirits, the number one rule was not to trespass on their abode, lest you be whisked away to their world, never to return. She generally had no issues following such rules; even if it did turn out to be a bunch of hogwash as Becca claimed, it was better safe than sorry. Nevertheless, if her friends—her _family_ —fell victim to one such spirit, she couldn’t just leave them.

Taking a deep breath, she said a quick prayer as she stood and entered the circle:

 _“Tabi-tabi po._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nighty: **gets into The Letter fandom**, **makes new friends and finds reason to get a social media account(s) that I’ll actually use**, **starts shitposting AU ideas for fandoms on Tumblr**, **YANGYANGMOBILE REBLOGS ONE AND SAYS THEY APPROVE**, **is invited to join their Discord**, **meets more new friends there**, **said new friends help make a little dream into a reality**. That’s pretty much how this went down in a nutshell. This idea in particular was actually one of the less developed ones at the time when I initially came up with it and posted it, then one thing lead to another and the rest is history! 
> 
> First off, let me tell you just how much of a BITCH this was to write. Mapping out the outline had a few roadblocks, but starting this thing out was my brain BSODing on me and giving me the finger for about a week and a half before I got Chanlyeya on board as my official co-author, and a few days later before I got my inspiration surge back to make sufficient contributions TO MY OWN DAMN STORY (sooo sorry Chan about that making you pull all the weight during that part DX). Then there’s editing, in which our beta ( I APOLOGIZED I FELL ASLEEP -Bibi) gave me the angst waiting up into the dead hours of night before we started the phase. And during Ch1 limbo, I had a much easier time drafting out scenes for later chapters, which can’t be released until after Ch1 came out. That is torture within a torture to a writer. One good thing that came of it is that (for the time being, at least), is the next few chapters won’t take eons to write and release as this monster did. Yet, at the same time, I did enjoy writing it when the words did come out.
> 
> Second...I’m just so awed this is actually happening. This is the first published fanfic of an idea I had, as well as one that made it past the drafting stage. Never thought I’d see the day I’d be able to do this. A big shoutout and applause for Miss Chanlyeya for co-authoring this, our awesome beta bibilobasilisk, as well as shoutouts to Empressarcana, Zaheela, Dandelion/Mad-Reader, EB Agent J/AshesToProveIt, and the other members of Yangyangmobile’s Discord who gave their support and guidance for helping me get this far. 
> 
> ::Addendum from Bibliobasilisk:: just for the record I haven’t even seen Spirited Away until the night of writing this and let me tell you, I’m not even 20 minutes into the movie and this is a wild ride my dudes, a wild ride, but my first instinct was to say that 1. I would definitely end up a pig because *damn* that food looks good and 2. whAT DOES THAT MEAN????? “I have known you since you were very small” W H A T DOE S THAT ME AN? ? ? ? also, i damn both nighty and chan to an eternity with never-ending ideas because because of them i, bibi, am writing a damned ashbella au AND I CAN’T STOP SEEING IT EVERYWHERE DAMN THEM
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'll add the link to Bibi's reactions to watching SA for the first time later. For now, you get that~~


	2. Meeting Contretemps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧
> 
> Here's the second chapter: where we start to introduce the half of the characters are named after flowers, and it's up to you to figure out who's who ;) Don't worry, I think Nighty and I did a pretty good job of making it obvious who they are. Also, I think there's only two in this chapter you have to worry about :P
> 
> Ugh, one thing down. I have so much writing that needs to get done. I managed to finish the outline for the big bang I'm participating in last night, so I can finally get to the headcanons in my ask box, then the prompts. Just a heads up, there's 71 in there I gotta go through, so I _may_ take a little while :P
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and as always, thank you [bibliobasilisk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliobasilisk). Somehow, you still put up with me :P

He hated this.

He hated this _so much_.

The fires that burned within him in that moment had only known its equal on one other occasion, and that was what ultimately caused his current predicament. What he was told was a “vital mission” to pick up a supply in Japan was in actuality, just a secret heist to snag _sake_ from a group of _shōjō_. Drunken sea-dweller spirits, who fiercely did not appreciate thieves stealing what was theirs. Nor did they give light punishments onto said offenders, despite their largely benevolent reputations.

So here he was, making a quick exit after robbing said dipsomaniac spirits of three large jugs of prime _sake_ from their stash in order to complete this idiotic assignment that, for all intents and purposes, was just to further fuel one haughty prince’s petty debaucheries and heavy alcoholism. “They're missing vintages to my collection, and would fair better in a royal’s hands than the grubby claws of those sea-born lowlifes _blah blah blah_ ,” or something along those lines.

Screw that Scumbag.

Worse yet, it wasn't as if he had any choice to refuse the task. No matter how fucking badly he wished otherwise.

Prince Luag “Luke” Mitchell Muireachan le Candeler Wryhta was the one he owed his last decade of living in misery and unwanted servitude. Him, and the Scumbag’s deplorable cousin too: the witch, Queen Charlotte Kennagràinne of Ermengarde.

They took everything from him. His home, his family, his _memories_ … Not even his name, his very _identity_ , was his own anymore. To top it all off, his new moniker that replaced his real one just so happened to be a similar likeness to that of the very man whom he detested so. He was not a practicing religious sort by any means, but it must have been by the grace of some higher power that Elder Andrew managed to provide an alternative nickname derived from the mocking anonym that he could bear to refer to himself by in his own thoughts. While he was forced to be ‘Leucadendron’ by his employers and the rest of his coworkers, he could be ‘Caden’ in his mind and in the company of the one being he willing enjoyed being around in this cesspit.

However, it was but a small mercy amidst his chiefly agonizing imprisonment. He was forced into doing the (more often than not) seedy transactions and deliveries with equally unsavory clients, amongst his slave drivers’ other less than moral dirty work for hours on end, every day of the year like a mere dog. Hell, Prince Pretentious even made him into a beast only just to cement to Caden that he was now nothing more than a “pet” at his beck and call, which was further insult to injury.

Speaking of, he felt a sharp pain shoot up his left leg from something biting down hard on his ankle, bringing him out of his thoughts. Instinctively, he kicked the attacker off him effortlessly, unbothered by the bleeding flesh wound, and countered the assault by launching a fireball at them. Without staggering, he sprinted for the grotto’s entrance. There, he transformed into the beast, deftly maneuvering the jugs inside his now elongated mouth and using his larger limbs to slash at his opponents. With one last whip of his tail towards the red-faced spirits, he took to the air, out of the _shōjō_ ’s reach, and set a quick course for his return destination.

Though, loathe as he was to admit, it did have its perks he didn't _entirely_ hate. Being able to fly was a plus. It was a useful ability that gave him an edge in both land and air combat, and even in areas he'd normally be disadvantaged, such as that sea-side grotto, as well as a more efficient means of transport. As for the leisurely side of things, it was actually pretty damn relaxing too, and did wonders for helping clear his mind. There's also the additional intimidation factor and respect it commanded from the lower-ranking slaves and servants under the Sybarite and Scumbag’s command, in addition to even the more ‘unruly’ clients Caden was often assigned to dealing with for transactions, if only out of fear and a sense of self-preservation.

Very few were ballsy enough to invoke the wrath of a giant fire-breathing dragon.

Although in his situation, one had to cling to what little positives that could be salvaged to survive this long with minimal taxation on one’s sanity. What they did, were _doing still_ , was inexcusable. Not only to himself, but to everyone else they kept under their thumb, many of whom were worse off than he was with no better chances of escape. They didn't even have the slightest inkling of just how cruel and corrupt their rulers truly were behind those debonair facades. Caden released another growl and exiled the pessimistic thoughts to despond over later. It was out of his control. For now, he could indulge on another small gratification: nothing like a nice helping of dragon drool to enhance the flavor in Scumbag’s booze.

Approaching his destination, Caden folded his wings and let himself fall. He kept an eye out for the circle, and dove towards it upon finding it. Honestly, it would be easier to fall through it in his human form, more compact, but he risked dropping the _sake_ and he did not wish to have to deal with the fallout should the loss of alcohol be made known. He hugged his wings as close to his body as he could as he fell at full speed through the circle, feeling the edges scrape against his stomach as he returned home. The circle was barely large enough for his serpentine body, but it was his favorite regardless. Connecting to the face of the High Cliffs, it was perfect for getaways. No one expected the sudden lack of ground beneath their feet, and many had lost their lives transitioning without the ability of flight.

Catapulting through the air, Caden let himself fall closer to the treetops before unfurling his wings once more. The updraft caught beneath his wings and lifted him a few meters, and he let himself glide most of the way. The one thing he liked about Anselm was that it was never far from any circle. Whatever magic the Ermengardes had placed around the city at least made his job easier.

He soared over the town, lively as it was, and landed behind the Ermengarde Manor. Depositing the bottles of sake, he shed his form, feathers and scaly skin melting away until he once more stood on two feet, dressed primly in his travel wear. He also eyed his formal wear left out for him in a folded pile, no doubt by Edelweiss, which Caden quickly changed into before wrapping the additionally provided towel around his loot as he hauled it inside.

The back entrance led him underground into the wine cellar, where he dropped off his bounty for Edelweiss to deal with. He adjusted his garments once more before ascending the stairs. He entered the kitchen to tell Edelweiss of his arrival, only to find it empty. Strange, at this time the chefs were usually scrambling to make whatever delicacies demanded in time for the Lady’s high teas, but it wouldn’t be the first time the witch had called off tea due to a sudden change of mood. It was something normally attributed more to her cousin, but it occurred often enough to be considered a family trait.

It was one of their lesser aggravating ones, as far as he was concerned, as it rarely affected him. He usually enjoyed it in fact; it made his life easier not having to deal with the stink eyes others threw him. He wished he could enjoy it today as well; alas, having returned from an errand, he needed to speak with Edelweiss, and if he wasn’t in the kitchen cooking, he could be _anywhere_.

Heading first to _his Highness_ ’ quarters, he noticed the utter lack of personnel roaming the halls, which was nearly unheard of. The last time Scumbag had sent everyone packing for a week  was after his blow out with the Missus, leading to their current state of separation, and Caden couldn’t think of anything that could anger him enough for a repeat of that. And even then, when the _prince_ had been so angry as to curse any sod unlucky enough to cross his path, he never sent security packing. Unless, of course, he left with them.

Caden was beginning to find the idea more and more likely upon finding the master quarters empty. Remembering the liveliness of Anselm, he had an idea where the ass might have disappeared to—and where he was sure to find Edelweiss standing faithfully at his heel.

He headed back to his room, where he dropped off his clothes. He kept the cloak though, and ditched the vest—carefully, of course, as they were a pain to iron. Wrapping the cloak around him and pulling up his hood, he made his way out of the manor and into the city. Ideally, he would be able to reach Edelweiss without his Highness’ notice, so that he may enjoy one of his rare days off.

He felt the cheer more than heard it as he entered Anselm’s outskirts, like a charge running through the air just waiting to be set off. Unsurprisingly, the market square was at its core, and he made his way over, keeping an eye for any sign of red hair towering over everyone else. Edelweiss had always been easy to find in a crowd, and he hoped this time would be no different.

The cheers grew louder the closer he got to the market square. When he finally arrived, he had to squeeze himself between the hundreds of bodies milling about. There was a raised platform at the far end, atop which Their Majesties stood, and instantly he caught on. There was only one thing the witch ever did requiring such impromptu festivities: a _Rescue_.

One in name only, from what Caden had seen from his oh-so- _privileged_ position as his _master’s_ pet. He knew firsthand that being under their “care” was nothing but misery; it would be no different for whatever poor sod was being primed to join him. Misery may love company, but this was one who wouldn’t wish on anyone.

The High Queen of the Seelie Court took center stage as she basked in the adulation of the common folk. She must have finished her speech, where she presented not just one but _two_ of her new charity cases, ‘rescuing them from the horrors of humanity.’ She had done this for as long as he could remember: charming a human every few years and taking them into her service, all while presenting it to the public as an act of goodwill. They never lasted long; true, mortals were lacking in the longevity department, but their stays in the Queen's care were suspiciously short. Unfortunately, he didn’t interact in her day-to-day schedule nearly enough for him to ascertain, let alone prove, anything.

Past Sybarite, in the far left corner, he spotted the High Prince, dressed as immaculately as ever, but missing his usual red-haired companion. Caden bit back a curse. If Edelweiss wasn’t with Scumbag, he didn’t have the faintest idea where he might be. He was just getting ready to push his way through the crowd once more in search of the half-giant, when he saw him approach the stage. He watched as he stepped on to the stage and pulled the High Prince aside, surprisingly discreetly for one so tall.

Likewise, Caden made his way closer over to the two to get within a better eavesdropping vicinity. For Edelweiss to pull the Scumbag away from any sort of event he or his cousin hosted to speak in private meant something serious was going on. He followed them as they made their way down one of the alleys, sure to stay far enough out of Edelweiss’ range of hearing. He was always quick to pick up on the presence of others, but the man had taught him everything he knew. Thankfully, Scumbag’s gift included enhanced hearing, and if he strained his ears he could hear the two, while remaining unheard.

They turned a corner, walking within the small spaces between buildings. It was a tight squeeze, not meant to be used as a walkway, and the men had to scoot along sideways to fit. He knew he couldn’t follow them through without being seen, so he opted for another route. After ensuring there was no one who could see him, he scaled the side of the building and lifted himself on to the roof, quietly. Edelweiss hadn’t made it a habit to look up when checking to sure no one followed them, but he also never let any sound go uninvestigated.

Slowly crawling over so as to not make a noise against the clay shingles, he stopped as soon as he was able to hear, though just barely. Unsurprisingly, it was Scumbag’s voice he caught first.

“Is all of this pomp _really_ necessary?”

“I assure you, sire, this is the very opposite of pomp.” Edelweiss adjusted his glasses. “But, not really. I just like making you follow my word for once.”

“You know, Edelweiss, sometimes I forget why I keep you around.”

“You know very well the reason why, sir. Who else would put up with your tantrums but I?”

“Well, get on with it. I assume you have a reason for dragging me here?”

“I was thinking of leaving you in suspense for a few more minutes—”

“Edelweiss!”

“—but we have an intruder.”

“What?”

“An intruder, sire. Someone who does not belong. Someone who, without your permission, has entered the premises. Someone who—”

“I bloody well know what an intruder is! I wanna know who, how, when, _where_! Was it that witch? Those Unseelie scum.”

“We have yet to apprehend them, but—”

“Then what the bloody hell are you doing here? Go on, get! Take care of the scum and for fuck’s sake, keep this on the down low; I do _not_ need my dear, sweet cousin to hear about this.”

“Of course, sire.”

Caden stayed where he was, watching, just out of sight, as the other two went off their separate ways. He waited until he was sure they were far enough away, before he dropped down from the roof and scurried away, commencing a search of his own.

If Edelweiss found them first, they would be killed without question, without a chance to prove their innocence. Edelweiss may not mind, but Caden liked to think of the half-giant as a friend, and would prefer he not have to stain his hands anymore than need be. Scumbag already had him ‘take care’ of most of his problems.

He supposed, in a way, it was a good thing Sybarite was holding one of her Rescues; he would’ve returned to Scumbag elsewise and would’ve been given the same task as Edelweiss. He couldn’t disobey an order, the most damning clause in his contract, no matter his personal feelings on the matter. Edelweiss said he would get used to it over time, as he had, but Caden didn’t exactly want to get used to something so against his moral code. Thankfully, even should his morals slip, he always had Elder Andrew to set them right again.

He was once more grateful for Sybarite’s little ceremony clearing the streets from any and all stragglers. The people loved their Queen, even if they hardly knew her, and while normally it was something he held in contention, it made navigating the streets easier. He had been searching for about an hour, when he caught it.

 _Human_.

The scent assaulted his nose, originating from the outskirts of town. For a moment, he almost put it off as the remnants of the witch’s new “rescuees”, but it was different from theirs, if only slightly. It was the scent of cinnamon and coffee, reminding him of the days he stole away to hide in the coffee shops of the human realm when he could afford it. It was the jasmine that bloomed in the nearby park, the talc in its center fountain. It was the lingering scent of cornstarch that seemed to cling to every atom in the human realm.

It was the smell of happiness, of relaxation. The incense of freedom—when he completed an errand early and had enough time to hide away from Scumbag and his orders without breaking his contract. It was the perfume of everything he held dear; and it was one that did not belong in Anselm.

He followed it. He had no idea where Edelweiss was, but the scent of blood wasn’t one that accompanied the others, so he had yet to find the human. If he could just get to them before him, he could get them to return from whence they came he should be golden. Edelweiss wouldn’t follow them into the human realm, and the intruder would have been dealt with, as per Scumbag’s orders. He just needed to find a way to approach them.

He inched closer to the edge of the forest, while keeping a fair enough distance. Amongst the trees he saw her: hair flying in the wind, petite frame making her all the more vulnerable. She was scared, constantly looking behind her with a longing, as though she wanted nothing more than to run back, but she continued forward. She wanted to go back, if he could just catch her unawares, he could charm her, get her to go back on her own. He wasn’t the best charmer—in fact, it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say he was the least charming amongst the fair folk, but even he could influence a weak willed mind if he kept it discreet. Just needed to keep himself hidden and—

A gasp broke his concentration. He opened his eyes to find her staring directly at him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggggh, why did this take a month to release???
> 
> Sorry about that. Still, 125 hits?! 12 kudos? I'm so honored! It thrills me to no end how much you all like this so far!  
> Please leave comments and reviews. They give me life, and let me know what I'm (as well as Chan and Bibi) doing that works and what I/we need to improve on. If there are ANY mistakes we missed (spelling, grammatical, etc), let us know so we can fix them. Or just if you liked it and such!
> 
> Credit to Cuddles BOT’s “Language of Flowers” Discord post for the flower-inspired fake names! And for Czarizard’s scent list too (I know you said I didn't have to, but I'm gonna anyway :P). Also for any confused, talc and cornstarch are the two core ingredients used in baby powder.
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter three!
> 
> ::Bibi’s Addendum::
> 
> ON SHŌJŌ - Japanese sea spirits known for their red face and fondness for alcohol. There’s a legend about a boy giving his dying father sake given to him by some shōjō that healed him (experience from drunk people: DO NOT take their alcohol. Scary dudes. Also they’re sea spirits and the sea is scary. The whole, “change is constant with the sea” thing?? They go from benevolent to violent at the drop of a hat AND it doesn’t help that they’re DRUNK???? Dude just don’t mess with drunk people. Or alcoholics. Or both. Just. Don’t.
> 
> Link to Name Guide: **coming soon**  
>    
> Links to full version of "Bibi reacts to watching Spirited Away" [here](http://bibliobasilisk.tumblr.com/post/166311027760/here-are-the-first-ten-screen-shots-out-of), [here](http://bibliobasilisk.tumblr.com/post/166311088185/part-2-of-bibis-adventures-in-watching-spirited) and [here](http://bibliobasilisk.tumblr.com/post/166311145895/and-this-is-the-third-and-final-part-of-bibis)


	3. Lost and Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nother chappie preview to hold you all over till the full release. Enjoy!

Isabella couldn't help but stare back, golden eyes transfixed on the stranger's ocean blue ones. He was a few inches taller than her with angular features, dressed in a whimsical black tunic suit that covered most of his body, but still accentuated a considerably well-sculpted physique. Longish, feathery black hair peeked out from the hood of his cloak, which starkly contrasted against the wan, fair skin of his complexion, lightly sweeping about from the soft wind passing through.

Despite his humanoid appearance, she knew not to assume for certain. Granted that she was indeed in a world no longer her own, but the majority of her doubts on that being the case extinguished more by the minute. Common sense once more ruled Isabella ought to make herself scarce from a potentially dangerous and hostile being, but she couldn't help but take in every inch of his image. One could say the stranger certainly had the “unnatural beauty” a myriad of supernatural entities were famed for, and from nothing more than an objective observation, she could agree on that front. However, Isabella couldn't help the itching feeling crawling in her heart there was something else to the ‘man’ before her she was missing. Almost like…familiarity? Trust, even? On the other hand, it could all be a ruse or an enchantment of sorts leading her into a false sense of security, yet Isabella somehow doubted the possibility.

Unless she was mistaken, the stranger seemed to mirror her own gaping expression at the sight of her in kind. Isabella would've found it comical, if she were not still reeling from all that had happened in the last few hours. However, his mutual surprise lasted only a few seconds more before his expression scrunched into one of irritation.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded, approaching her briskly. "You need to get out!"

The force in his tone made Isabella jump. In only a few strides, he shortened the gap between them until he was only a few centimeters from her face. She barely managed a feeble "What?" before the stranger cut off any further response she may have had.

"I don't know how you found this place, but you can't stay! You shouldn't even be here to begin with!"

Despite the urgency in his voice, Isabella only gazed back frozen in place. It was then she noticed out of her peripheral vision that it was already sunset, and night was approaching fast. As the sun sank deeper beneath the horizon, spots of different colored lights started to illuminate the area off in the distance. Isabella only came out of her daze after she heard the stranger swear under his breath.

"They're already lighting the lamps– Come on!" The man then grabbed her hand and started forcing her back in the opposite direction. "Find and cross through the circle the way you came! Just get yourself out of here NOW!!" At this, Isabella then began to put up a struggle to free her hand from his strong grip.

“No! I’m not leaving!”

“Yes, you are!”

“I said I'm not leaving! Two of my friends are lost somewhere here, and I’m not leaving without them!”

“This isn't up for debate! You don't belong here. You need to leave before it's too late!”


End file.
